Shoma Tsuzuki
, , and Noir |digivice= |grade= |gender=Male |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer }} is a character in Digimon World: Next Order. He is partnered to and . Appearance Shoma is a teenage boy with short light blond hair and purple eyes. He wears black and green headphones, a black jacket with long sleeves and green zippers. He also wears dark blue pants with large pockets, and black and white sneakers with green soles. He also wears black goggles with red lenses around his neck. Description A young-looking boy who carries an LCD Digimon toy around. What sights are his forlorn eyes taking in...?http://d1vtv52f4vjbmu.cloudfront.net/manuals/dwno/PS4-DWNO_manual_GBQS_WEB.pdf Etymologies ;Shoma Tsuzuki (津々木 ショーマ) Official name used in Digimon World: Next Order. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "endless wood". *'Ja:' . Japanese male name. Fiction Digimon World: Next Order In the past, Shoma, Kouta Hirose, Himari Oofuchi and the were the semi finalists in a Digimon tournament, with Shoma facing off with the Hero in the final. Seeing that his Digimon stood no chance against his opponents, Shoma cheated and hacked his Digimon, which allowed him to win the tournament. Once his Digimon died however, it was unable to reborn and wound up in the singular zone. It lis later revealed that his partner had become Luche and that she had no memory of being a Digimon. Shoma' desire to get his partner back lead to him eventually reaching the Singular Zone. According to Shoma, after his first dive into the Singular Zone, he found strange 'crystals'; which remnants of Analogman left after his escape from Mt. Infinity went wrong. Shoma is then possessed by Analogman, who uses Shoma in his attempt to spread the BH program and turn every single Digimon into Machinedramon, the same way he had done so in Digimon World in the Back Dimension. Shoma first appears after Machinedramon is defeat by the Hero in the Server Desert, hiding and observing as they fight the altered Digimon, but is not named. He appears once again along with Samudramon and Kuzuhamon to collect the Enforcer after the Hero defeats it, and introduces himself. He mentions that Omegamon Zwart D is key to his 'AR Plan' and takes him to an unknown location, while Samudramon and Kuzuhamon cover him. He then battles alongside The Enforcer, Omegamon Zwart D in the Bony Resort though after his defeat, flees with Zwart D and Shoma's partners, and to the Singular Zone. Shoma also witnesses Yukimura (A Growlmon) turning into to a SkullGreymon rather than a Machinedramon after his partner, Kouta Hirose attempted to intentionally turn it into one by abusing it, in an attempt to gain more power. Analogman uses this knowledge and causes the Enforcer to Digivolve into Omegamon Alter-B rather than a Machinedramon the same way, then battles the Hero at the end of the Singular Zone. After losing, Analogman is forced to leave Shoma's body and Mameo, the protagonist of World, shows up and confirms that "the man he had beaten before" was possessing Shoma and that Shoma was not to blame for anything that had happened. Shoma disagrees though, saying he sought out the power and that it was his fault. After this explanation, everyone decides to forgive his sins- even Luche, who was arguably the worst affected- though Jijimon warns that he couldn't speak for the Digital World as a whole. Using the power of Mameo's anti virus and the Enforcers's power, Jijimon and Taomon begin reincarnating the Digital World, the rid the World of the BH Program. Mameo reveals himself to be Shoma's homeroom/Japanese teacher, and they all make a promise to return to the Digital World after Reincarnation has finished and Shoma leave to the Real World with Mameo Upon everyone's return to the Digital World, Shoma appears to have returned a long time before everyone else. During this time, he made Omegamon Alter-B his new partner, with the nickname Noire. He tasks the Hero to defeat the new evil force threatening the Digital World - A rapidly digivolving Keramon - who digivolves all the way up into Armageddemon and battles the Hero three times, once as Chrysalimon, once as Diaboromon and once as Armageddemon. Shoma also aids Takuto/Shihi against the Sukamon and Numemon rebellion, the rebirth of Kuzuhamon, Samudramon, Titamon and MetalEtemon, Meicoomon's virus spreading to other Digimon as well as against Boltboutamon. After this, Shoma promises to battle against the Hero fairly and battles both of the Hero's partners with Noire, including Noire's past form as Zwart D, as Titamon's power allowed Shoma to use partners from either the past or the future in this battle. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists